A tourist from hell
by Gabeszovics22
Summary: A story about Lindsay's "adventures" as she tries to recover from the events of the movie. How can she handle what's happened to her, and how much does she changed because of them? Can she live a normal life after all that? Can she handle her new "self" and the "abilities", that came with it?
1. Heiter's lair

**First of all: sometimes I write stories just for myself, but this will be the first one, that will be available to the public. So I'm very curious about the results, and I'm really open to feedback here.**

**The general idea of this story came up, when I saw the movie, so I decided I will write it into a fic. I'm planning to expand the source material, giving some more character to Lindsay, trough flashbacks, and discussions, as well as giving some explanation to her behavior. I'm planning a complex story here, so it will have horror elements - especially in Lindsay's nightmares - more light-hearted moments, emotional interactions, and sometimes fun too.**

**I won't contradict anything from the film, that was actually confirmed _on screen_ - at least intentionally, I won't - but I will try to "stretch" things out a bit. Like no one knows for sure - _in universe_ - that Jenny died, or not.**

* * *

Lindsay was alone in the house, between two dead bodies, and her mental endurance has reached it's limit. She heard the gunshots, then the quiet, so she assumed, Heiter somehow managed to kill the cops, and probably got away, or died.

_Otherwise he would be here already, trying to save what's left of his twisted creation._ - She thought.

She knew she shouldn't give up, not after everything she has endured, but on the other hand, she found it hard to even stay focused on getting out of her predicament.

_- Jenny is dead, and I'm a disfigured wreck, who will never be the same as she was before ... before **this**, so why bother? How long can I hold out without water? A few days? Maybe even a week? I will probably pass out before the worst comes, anyway. Or maybe I should commit suicide? That would be quicker, and perhaps less painful. Yes, maybe that's for the best! If I can reach that shard the Jap. used, I could to the same to myself._

She was so occupied with her thoughts, that she haven't even noticed that someone is in the house, until she heard some German shouting. This gave her the will to try to find a way out from her current situation.

_Someone is in the house! If I can reach something, or topple something to make some noise, they might find me here._ - She thought, while she desperately tried to find the lamp, they used to break that window.

_- There it is! If I can reach it ..._

It was beyond her reach. She tried to move closer to it, to no avail. This got her on the verge of panic, when she heard a loud noise coming from the door.

When she looked there, the door slammed open, as a policeman kicked it in, and Lindsay faced the barrel of a gun.

_Just shoot me in the head! Perhaps that will be the best!_ - She thought with a sense of relief.

The cop shouted back to someone else, then ran into the room. He knelt down and checked on Katsuro first, while more policemen appeared in the door.

Lindsay made "hmph" sounds. - _He is **dead**, you fool! You don't even **need** medical training to know that!_

Then, the cop gone over to Jenny, behind her, an checked on her too.

_I'm here, and I'm still **alive** you incompetent, insensitive psychopath! **'The hell** are you doing?_ - She thought.

Now, the man beside her got very anxious about something. He said something to a cop at the door, and she immediately run off somewhere.

_This is the first time you see a dead body, or what?_ - Lindsay began growling in frustration.

Now the cop - finally - noticed her, and said something to her in German. It sounded urgent.

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders as best, as she was able to, so she can signal, that she can't understand him/doesn't know about it. She wasn't sure how he will interpret it.

The man said something else, also in German.

_- I can't understand your barking, moron! I have to find a way, to communicate with him!_

Then Lindsay came up with an idea, so she tried to reach the pool of blood in front of her. _I will write with blood, on the floor._

The man asked something from her. _He wants to know what I'm doing?_ - She wondered. Then a new idea came up from her mind.

_Lindsay, signal writing with your hand, you stupid cow!_ - She scolder herself.

She imitated writing with her left hand, while extending the palm of her right hand, to ask for something.

The officer said something in German, clearly surprised. - At least she thought that was surprise represented in his voice. - Then took out a little notebook, and a pen from his uniform.

Lindsay eagerly reached for it with her right hand, slammed the notes on the floor, and started writing on it.

**"English"**

The man watched her, as she wrote. When she spelled out the **"eng"** part, he interrupted her.

_You can understand English?_ - She detected anticipation in his voice.

_Of course I can understand my native language, you insufferable, primitive, beer-drinking Nazi!_ - Luckily, she wasn't able to speak, so she just nodded.

He - after brief thinking - started speaking to her in English: _Ma'am! The lady behind you is dying, so we have to take her into a hospital as soon as possible. Which means..._

Lindsay tried not to cry as the death of Jenny became clear in her mind all over again.

_Wait! He used the word: **"dying"**! That means she is still alive!_ - She started to write on the paper...

**"Save her"**

- That's what we are trying to do here, Ma'am...

_Really? It looks like anything, but **that** from here, you worthless, retarded, bureaucratic idiot!_

... so we will have to cut her off from you, as soon as we can. And that means, we don't have time to wait for the anesthetics to take effect on you...

_That just gives me one more reason to grab your balls, and squeeze them!_ - She started writing...

**"I don't care"**

- Hope so, ma'am, because it will be unpleasant.

Lindsay noticed the sound of a helicopter, and it was getting louder. Now, that she thought about it, she heard it earlier too, just not this loudly.

**"Heli?"**

- Yes, it's for the second lady. She doesn't have much time, and it's her quickest way to the hospital.

**"Jenny"** - she wrote.

- So, you are Jenny, ma'am?

Umph. - Said Lindsay, and she pointed backwards.

- I see.

**Lindsay wrote down her name too.**

The noise, from the copter was loud enough by now, that the man had to raise his voice, in order to speak to her. Now, he stood up, and stepped over to the window.

- It landed. You should get ready, Lindsay, 'cause this will be a rough ride.

Lindsay pointed at her wrist, as best as she could.

- Yes, we don't have much time. Oh! He said something in German, towards the door.

Lindsay saw that people, in paramedic uniforms entered the door, and they were rushing towards her. Then, they were doing something behind her, but she wasn't able to see, exactly what. They were speaking in German all the while.

The cop also said something in German.

- _Guys, the lady can't understand a word about this conversation! Haven't you noticed that?_ - She fumed to herself.

Are you ready ma'am? - Asked one of the medics.

- _Well, at least one of them noticed me ... Finally._

She waved her left hand in circles, using the universal **"hurry up"** sign.

- Ok, here it goes ... The sudden, sharp pain caused Lindsay to start shaking, and she grabbed on to the cop's wrist.

The pain was so intense, that she almost didn't felt the second cut.

_- I might crush his wrist, but I don't care! Not anymore! Not for these people!_

The man in white uniforms picked up Jenny, and ran off with her, while one of them, a woman turned towards Lindsay with a syringe.

This will sedate you, so the pain will soon subside. Then, we will take you to the hospital.

_- Do I have a choice? Of course I don't have a choice!_ - So Lindsay just allowed her to administer the injection.

Soon it will be all right. - That was the last thing Lindsay heard before she fell asleep.

* * *

Lindsay woke up in a hospital, laying on a bed. She saw vaguely familiar hospital equipment around her, and people in uniforms. Strangely, all of them spoke English.

A man entered her room, and turned to one of the masked woman.

How is my patient doing? - He asked.

Very good! - Replied the woman.

- Then we have everything in place. - He turned to Lindsay - Don't worry, we can fix you in record time!

- You can? - _Lindsay felt something familiar about the man, but she couldn't put her finger on it._

- Yes. Your friend has recovered, and she is ready for the surgery, so as you. And further good news for you: we found a matching subject!

- A ... match? For what? - Asked the young woman.

- For the centipede, of course! We will put you back into the middle of it, just watch us! Soon you will be where you belong! Again, I might add...

- What? Why are you doing this? Why don't you just let me go?

- Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I apologize. - The man pulled down his mask, while he said those words. - I'm Dr. Heiter, the worlds best surgeon on creating Human Centipedes, as you might already know ...

Lindsay tried to get up, and run away, but her body wasn't responding.

- Not this time, I think. I don't want to chase you around, again.

Why are they helping you doing this? Who are they? - Cried the long haired girl.

Prepare her for the operation. - Said Heiter, while walking towards the door. - I will be at the surgery room.

Please don't do th ... - A masked man grabbed the brunette's mouth, to keep her quiet. Lindsay tried to fight back, but she still wasn't able to move her body.

Heiter stopped at the door, and turned back.

- We will meet again, soon. Oh, and Lindsay ...!  
You are a sick woman! Hahahahaha!

* * *

**So, chapter one is up, and running. I will get to work on the second part, right away.**


	2. Health? Who cares?

**Lindsay got out from Heiter's house, just to find herself in perhaps an even bigger trouble. She doesn't know where she is, how she ended up there, who are those people around her, what are they planning to do to her, and why. On top of it all, she has to know how did Heiter managed to come back, and find her. Then, she will need a plan to escape from him. Again.**

* * *

Lindsay sat up, shaking and disoriented from the previous events. She quickly looked around, and came to the conclusion that she is in a hospital, laying on a bed.

_- Well, at least I can move ..._ - She muttered.

She heard German speaking in the background, beyond the confines of her room, but she was alone. At least for now.

_- Maybe I can slip out, without being noticed this time._

She tried to pull up her legs, but they weren't responding normally. She felt that she can't move them below her knees.

_What the ...? Oh, yes! That insane German made my legs useless._ - She felt tears welling up in her eyes, as she realized that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by steps from the hallway, and she heard that the visitor stopped in front of her door. So she just laid back, closed her eyes, and tried to imitate sleeping. Maybe if they buy her trick, they will approach her, then she can use her arms. At least her arms are good, and working.

_- It's a woman, and ... I can't hear anyone else with her, but she is too far away. Ok, now she came closer, and she is calling me by name. I think she is next to me, so maybe ... Wait!_  
_She just touched me! Well then, here it goes ..._

She quickly sat up, and grabbed the woman's neck.

- Miss Lindsay! Please, calm down! - Yelled the German woman.

Lindsay saw that there is some other person in the room, at least one. That man began advancing on her with a needle, but the woman stopped him, with a **"halt"** order.

_At least I can understand **that** one!_ - Lindsay concluded. She held on, refusing to release the woman.

Miss Lindsay! We don't want to sedate you, but **we will do it**, if you keep this up! - The German woman gasped.

The man tried to use the syringe, again, but the woman stopped him with a hand signal, again.

_I can't take both of them at once. So the best thing I can do here is to gain more time._ - She quickly estimated her chances.

Lindsay released the woman, and laid back, still giving her a hostile stare.

That was ... unnecessary ... Miss Lindsay. - Said the woman, while coughing a bit.

Who are you? - Sneered Lindsay. - The ******* in Germany decided it's better to wear nurse uniforms, or what? It's easier to turn men on that way?

- I'm **doctor** Astrid, and I'm **not** a ***! You are currently residing in a hospital, in Germany ...

Where is Heiter? - Lindsay demanded.

- He died in his house. You were at his bedroom when it happened I presume, so maybe that's why you haven't heard the gunshots.

_- So he is dead. Good riddance, I say!_

- Miss Lindsay. Your friend, Jenny? She is in the room, next to yours...

- She is here too? Can I speak to her? - Lindsay tried to sit up, but Astrid pushed her back.

- I don't recommend excess movement. Not yet, at least. You need time to recover ... - Lindsay felt genuine concern in her voice and eyes.

Where is she? What did you do to her? - Lindsay demanded

- She is fighting for her life. We are doing our best to help her, but we aren't sure that it will be enough. She has endured **a lot** in that house.

- I must see her! I must speak with her! - Lindsay tried to get up, but she was pushed back on the bed.

- I thought you would want to do that, so ...

- Please! Please, I have to see her! - The American girl's voice got muffled by her sobbing.

... I got you a wheelchair, and some sterile garb. You will have to wear these, when we will take you to her. But I have to warn you: sitting will hurt. You have wounds on your ... so sitting can be difficult for you. - The German woman tried to use a calm voice, but it was ineffective, apparently.

- Ok, ok! Just give me those things, and let's go!

- You will have to promise me ... - Astrid tried to say something, with suspicion in her voice.

- **Anything!** I will give you anything you want!

Would you let me finish **a single sentence**, please? - Astrid scolded her.

Lindsay lied down on the bed, without saying a word. She just nodded.  
_Be quiet Linds! It looks like they will take you to Jenny, so you shouldn't mess this up! Just stay calm. Breathe slowly. That's it!_

- So, you will have to promise me, you won't try anything. No escape attempts, no attacks, and especially no more tantrums!

_- Tantrums? **Tantrums?** Do you know what I have been trough? What **we** have been trough? So just don't ...!_  
_Stay calm Lindsay! Don't say a word, unless you can behave yourself._

Lindsay just nodded.

- Ok, then. I will take these IV's out from you, then you can hug my neck with your right arm ...

They took her to the next room. Lindsay saw a lot of hospital equipment around her friend, all of them displaying data, which she wasn't able to understand, but she immediately recognized the familiar "beeping" sound.

_That's a good sign, I guess._ - She looked up at the doctor. - Can I...

- Speak freely. I will wait by the door, so you can call me, when it's time for us to leave.

Can I ... touch her? – Lindsay asked.

Astrid nodded. - Just be careful to don't touch any equipment around her, and avoid contact with her injuries. That could infect her again.  
As I said: I will be at the door.

Lindsay turned towards her friend. - How are you doing, girl? I … Listen! I know we have been trough a lot, but you **have to** hold on, just a little longer! Ok? It will soon be over, and this whole thing will be just a bad memory. Don't live me here, alone, with them, please! I'm in the next room, to your right, by the way. So ... if you will need anything, when you wake up, I can be here, in a moment.

Lindsay touched Jenny's hand. – You will get better soon, I promise!

We can go. – Sighed Lindsay, as she "called for a ride".

Astrid took her out from the room, but her patient held up a hand on the hallway.

I'm … I'm sorry for my previous … outburst. – She said, while staring at the floor before herself. – I didn't mean to, just … I was …

The doctor's answer gave her some relief - It's okay. – She said. You two have endured **a lot** in that house, so it's understandable that you panicked, when you saw our uniforms. Just make sure it won't happen again, all right?

No, it won't! I don't want you to strap me to my bed. – Murmured Lindsay, with a slight shudder.

We won't tie you up, unless you absolutely leave us no choice. – Answered Astrid in a reassuring tone. But we can sedate you, if that's for the best.  
By the way! Wouldn't you like to … sleep, until we can give you a clear answer about Jenny?

No, thanks! – Gasped the young woman. – I became a bit … nervous about sedation. I meant no offense …

- None taken.

The doctor called for someone, and they helped the patient to get back into her bed. Then, they put back the equipment in place.

Are you sure you don't want at least a **mild** sedation? - Astrid's question came as a surprise, so Lindsay wasn't able to immediately protest. - Against your nightmares.

You know about them? - Lindsay sat back up, even tough it was painful for her.

It's hard not to. - Answered the other woman. - You can go without help - for now - but you will need it, when you get stronger. Otherwise, you might break something.

_- Break something? What do I care if I ..._  
_- Lindsaaay!_  
_- Ok, Ok! I'm fine! I won't yell this time!_  
_- Good job!_  
_- Am I having conversations with myself? Within my head? That's just ... great!_

No, please! I would like to go at it without sedatives, for now. - She said, coming back into the real world. - But ... could you have someone nearby, so ... they can ... wake me up, if ...

- That's a smart idea, and I will arrange it right away. Now, try to sleep, at least for a short time! Ok?

- Got it! Umm, could you...

- I will send someone, if something happens to Jenny.

Thank you, doctor! - Lindsay tried to give her a smile, but it hurt, so she had to change her mind about it.

That's a bit early for you. But it will get better, later. Don't worry about it. - Said Astrid, with a smile. - Good night, Miss Lindsay!

Good night, doctor! - Said the long haired woman, and she tried to sleep. She knew she needs it, but she was afraid what will happen to her, in her dreams. And what will happen to Jenny.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Lindsay will get a definitive answer about Jenny, while she discovers that much bigger players than Heiter ever was, are interested in the events around her. The latter are represented by a cunning, ruthless, and very powerful man, and the young woman will try to find out what he wants from her, and why. How can she handle this man, and everything he represents? Or maybe she just gets an opportunity to find some much needed help, and to learn something new in the process?**


	3. Political storm

**Lindsay finds herself in a new kind of trouble, as she meets Heiter again. It looks like the man may be dead, but he sure won't give up without a fight. On the other hand she meets someone, who could be just as dangerous as the insane surgeon was, if not even more. What does this new acquaintance wants from her, and why? Will she find out his intentions? Is he with her, or against her? Or perhaps neither? All the while the young woman is worried about her best friend, who still lies on her hospital bed, which could be her deathbed too.**

* * *

Lindsay woke up, and found herself in a familiar environment. It was some sort of cellar, with hospital beds, and medical equipment everywhere.

_This is Heiter's lab._ - She concluded.

She had a weird feeling about herself. The ground was closer to her eyes, than it normally should have been, but she was very comfortable.

_- I'm on all fours. But why is it so normal for me now?_

She tried to move around a bit. It worked, even tough she had to drag some kind of weight behind herself. The "weight" somehow felt alive, and an integral part of her. It was quite different than her time as the centipede.

She tried to stand up on her hind legs - she immediately noticed, that she refers to them as "hind legs", not "legs", like she normally would - but the weight behind her dragged her backwards. She knew somehow, that she has to lean forward to counterbalance it, which prevented normal, bipedal walking. It was more like a gorilla's, or dinosaur's posture.

She looked at her front legs - _"Front legs", and not "hands"! Strange ..._ - but only a reptile's "hand" appeared in front of her eyes. It was similar to a lizard's or crocodile's front leg, but with human fingers, all of which ended in black, reptile claws.

_- The hell is this?_

She looked behind herself, and lifted up the "weight". She saw a heavy, strong, muscular tail, similar to a crocodile's, but it was thinner, and more mobile.

She heard steps from the hallway, so she let herself down, on all fours. She waited in that posture, until the "new person" entered the cellar. She immediately recognized that one.

_- Heiter!_

The man ignored her, and walked over to the bed in the middle of the room. He talked to the occupant of that bed, and addressed her as "Jenny".

Lindsey followed his monolog, which mostly consisted of ranting about the centipede's failure, and his new creation. Then he suddenly turned towards her.

- You, Lindsay!

_- Me? What about me?_ - The woman was confused.

Heiter turned back to Jenny, and gone on a long rant about testing his new creation. He said that Jenny can go freely, if she can run away, then he untied her, gave her a scalpel, and sent her away. This prompted the curly haired woman to run out of the room.

Heiter did something with his watch, then stared at it for a time. Suddenly, he turned to Lindsay, and shouted a command to her.

- Get her!

Lindsay felt a strong urge to comply. She ran out from the room, up the stairs, right to the front door (which she found wide open) then trough it. Moving on all fours was easy and comfortable this time, not the slow crawling she had to do as the middle part. This was something entirely different.

She left the house and ran into the woods. Somehow she knew where Jenny is. When she caught up with her, the other woman turned back, holding the scalpel in her hand. She assumed fighting position, and held her weapon in front of herself, it's end pointed towards Lindsay.

When she recognized her best friend, she relaxed a bit. She lowered the cutting tool, and tried to speak to her.

Lindsay wasn't able to hear her words, as some kind of hunger, or longing overcame her body. The only thing she was able to think about was the ravening void in the place where her stomach once was, and the strong compulsion to fill it up, before it will make her wither away. She let out a strange sound, which was some kind of mix between a snake's hissing and a lion's growling, then her viewpoint got catapulted up, right to Jenny's chest.

The straight haired woman heard her best friend's scream, as she fell back, with Lindsay on top of her. The latter immediately bit onto Jenny's neck, then started to drag her left and right. It was mostly the same, as a wolf's attack, just from first person view, this time.

The next thing Lindsay knew, was the taste of meat in her mouth. It tasted like roast chicken, and it was perfectly made. She just kept her eyes closed and ate the delicious food, when she heard Heiter's all too familiar voice from nearby.

**Feed on her! Feed on her!** Then: **Gorge! Swallow it, b****! Swallow up!**

_- Why can't you just leave me alone? At least let me eat my dinner, you inpatient, intolerant, jerk!_

When she was finished, she tried to lay down and rest for a bit, but something diverted her attention. She felt something between her teeth, and when she removed it, she realized that it's a part of some clothes. She carefully looked at the place, where her meal was, and she found only Jenny's clothes. They had bite and scratch marks on them.

_- **What** did I ate? **What** was that exactly? Because it's certainly looks like..._

She began to fall into despair, as she realized what she had done. Then, she suddenly found herself on a hospital bed, a woman was standing next to her, and she was calling her "Miss Lindsay". It looked like she is trying to wake her up.

Lindsay sat up in an instant, and looked at her hands. They were normal again. She began sobbing.

_- Jenny! She ...! I ...! ... Her!_

She is still in the next room, and she is still in bad condition. - Said the woman next to her. - I'm sorry, that I can't give you better news.

I had a nightmare, right? - Asked Lindsay. She felt very tired, and exhausted.

It certainly looked like that. - Answered the woman, who wore a nurse uniform. Um, I know you don't want sedatives, but perhaps you should take some, to get some sleep. - She added.

Maybe you are right. - Sighed Lindsay. - Just don't knock me out with it, please.

- We won't, I promise.

Lindsay was getting ready to sleep, after she received some help. While doing that, her thoughts were occupied with the events of the nightmare. - _**Why** am I dreaming about these things? Could it be because I'm afraid of reptiles (that's because reptiles are abhorrent)? But then, why am I dreaming myself as one? And why did I do **that** to Jenny? Heiter was there too, but I haven't attacked **him**. I could have killed him, I'm sure about that. No living human would be able to stop that ... **thing** I was. And still ... I left him alone. And how was he able to ... control me like that. Why did I complied to him? What was that ... urge to carry out his orders? And the hunger? Where did that came from? Sure I feel a bit hungry, but still. I haven't even used my stomach in ... how long, actually? When was the last time I ate? Not counting my ... feeding, of course! I have to find out what's happening to me._ - Her eyes became heavy as the sleepiness, and the effects of the sedative caught up to her. - _But not now, I'm afraid. Maybe later._ - She fell asleep with these thoughts.

Somehow she knew it's daytime, when she woke up again. She felt somewhat better. Astrid came into the room, and stood next to her. After the usual things, she wanted to know how Lindsay feels about receiving visitors.

I have a visitor? Here? - She asked with clear surprise on her face. - Who is it?

- It's best if he tells you that. He may be able to help you.

- Okay, send him in, please. I'm curious about this man.

She still haven't got any clue as to who that man might be, or what would he want from her.

* * *

Soon, a man, dressed in a black suit walked into her room, and introduced himself. He was a tall, soft-spoken man, with brown hair, and eyes. Judging, by his looks, and gestures he looked like some sort of businessman. At least, Lindsay thought he is one. His name was Linus.

Linus gone over the usual questions about Lindsay's condition, and the like, and the woman quickly realized that he is deliberately avoiding the reason he is there for, in the first place.

_Ok, then! I will have to ask him about it._ - With that thought in mind, she tried to inquire about his offer, which prompted Linus to take a formal posture, as he began to speak.

I **may** have heard about your little ... accident, with that ... unsavory man, and I wish to offer you my help.

Lindsay's eyes narrowed with suspicion. - Why would you try to help me? And how exactly would you do it? - She asked.

As the first part of the plan, we can perform a new type of surgery, which can repair your ... exit. - Linus said. - It's not cheap, but we can do it for you, for free.

Really? - Lindsay choose her words very carefully. - You would do that for me? Just like that?

Not really, no. - Linus started to fiddle with his fingers. - Let's just say that ... I will cover the costs, from my own wealth. And you should hope, **I** won't do **anything** to you, because then, you would end up as a memory. The appropriate doctors would do it, but they are definitely not me. I can come up with ... cures to certain kinds of ... problems, but not these kind of things, I'm afraid. I think we should ... leave it as that. Anyway, back to the subject! Fixing your other ... difficulties, will be a whole lot easier, I think.

You mean ...? - Lindsay tried to ask.

- Yes. I assume you want to use your legs again, and that will be an easy operation. As well, as your dental implants. We will provide you with a set of false teeth for the interim period, if you would like that. The doctors can provide you with the details, I'm sure.

I have to decide about this right now? - Asked the woman. She wasn't sure what to think about all this.

No, my offer stands as long as you are here. And I'm sure you will want to talk about this with your friend too, when she wakes up. - Lindsay noticed the man's emotionless face, which made her even more suspicious.

**When** she wakes up? You know something? - The woman immediately became tense.

Actually, you know **more** about her, than I do, I'm sure about this. But she better wake up, or your country will bomb us to oblivion! - He said in a concerned tone.

Lindsay felt her anger flaring up. - We **don't** bomb people! **Not** into oblivion, and **not** into anywhere else! - She sneered.

Oh, sure you don't! - Linus changed his voice to a mocking tone. - I must have missed that part, somewhere. Like Afghanistan, Iraq, Yemen, Libya, Pakistan, Serbia, and the others suddenly came up with the idea to bomb themselves! Like this: "Hey! I have a great idea! Let's just bomb ourselves, then blame the US. for it! That's great! Let's make it happen! Yeah!"

Lindsay sat up. - We **don't** bomb peop...!

Linus interrupted her with a wave of his hand. - Irrelevant! I don't care at the slightest about who bombs who, and where, as long, as Germany isn't on the receiving end of it!

I'm pretty sure this whole thing isn't reason enough to start a war. - Commented Lindsay cautiously.

- **I** can start a war for you, with anyone, anywhere, anytime, if you want that. Just tell me who you want to declare war on.

- Yeah. - Smirked Lindsay. - Your people have a **great** track record in starting wars. Like world wars. Two of it, in fact.

- **That** was an exaggeration. Do you know however, what will this cause for our tourism industry?

We aren't the first tourists who got into trouble, I'm pretty sure about this. - Said the woman, cautiously.

No, you aren't, but **this** thing... It's different. It's a whole new level of terrifying. - Linus began pacing back and forth in the room. - If a tourist manages to get itself killed, that's one thing. If said person get's kidnapped, tortured, **then** killed, that's another. But this! Nothing like this ever happened, anywhere! At least we don't know about similar events...

Suddenly, he stopped, and ran closer to Lindsay. - The first one? That isn't big news. The second one? Everyone, and their dog will talk about that, for three days, then they forget about it, and everything goes back to normal. But **you**? Half the world will speak about this! The half, which you haven't bombed to oblivion. Not yet, at least...

We **don't** bomb...! - Growled Lindsay.

Sure, you don't. But that's besides the point! If the press finds this out, our tourism industry will collapse! That will create unemployment, which will lower the available purchasing power, which will generate even more unemployment in turn! Then, the whole damned thing will come crashing down on my head! - He used pantomime to illustrate some of the things he was talking about, which Lindsay found very amusing. Especially the **"comes crashing down"** part, where the man crouched down, covered his head, and took quick glances at the ceiling, above himself.

You don't care about me, or Jenny in the slightest, do you? - The woman haven't tried to hide the disgust from her tone.

The man stared at her. - Of course I don't! I don't give a **damn** about you, or your friend! But I **do care** about Germany!

So, you want my help to prevent the collapse of Germany's tourism industry? - The woman's face clearly gave away her suspicions.

I don't **want** your help! Or anyone's for that matter! If you are expecting, that someone else will help you out, when you need it, you are a fool! If you expect help from anyone, you should get ready, to provide what they want in return. Otherwise ... you are out of luck. But I **need** your help, so I will work together with you. I'm even willing to tolerate your stupidity, and your pointless, boring questions. - Lindsay couldn't help, but notice the mockery in Linus's tone.

- I'm **not** stu...!

- I don't care, Miss Nuclear Scientist! - Said the German.

- I'm **not** a ...!

- Nuclear Scientist? **Somehow** I knew that! - Lindsay detected a sense of victory in his voice.

How would you deal with the news agents? - Lindsay decided to change topic, and get out from that verbal duel.

Linus's face became emotionless, again. - I can keep them away from the two of you ... for a time. As for later ... I am working on a plan to ... deal with them. Permanently. I will fill you in, when it's ready to go.

- Do I get a say in all this?

- Of course you do! I welcome any constructive criticism about it, when I will have something to present. Right now, I don't, so it's ... pointless to argue about it.

Okay, then. - Sighed the woman. - Do we have to talk about something else?

Not for now. If we do, I will visit you again. Until then: best of luck to you, and Miss Jenny. - The man turned around, to walk away.

Linus! - Lindsay slightly leaned forward in her bed, trying to smile. - You do care for Germany!

Linus stopped, and looked back, over his shoulders. - **I don't give a damn about Germany.** I care only for my reelection!

You are a sick man! - Yelled Lindsay.

That's funny from a woman who resides in a **hospital**, waiting for **treatment**. - Smirked Linus.

I kind of walked into that one, haven't I? - murmured Lindsay.

- Yes you did, Miss Lindsay. Yes you did.

* * *

Lindsay was getting ready to sleep, thinking about her previous encounter with Linus.  
_Can I trust him? It seems he needs me, and Jenny - for now at least – so I think he will help us, if he can. But … he would kill **anyone** without a second thought, if that's the only way to get what he wants. And I'm sure he has some enemies too. What if one of them would try to get at him trough us? It sure looks like we are just tools for them, so why wouldn't they cross the red line, and … **do it**? They wouldn't dare to go that far away? It's not the US, after all, so I don't even know how these … **balkanites** handle their issues. Judging by Heiter, it's best if I don't know._

Her pondering was interrupted by Astrid's voice, as she called her, by her name.

Perhaps she is sleeping. – Said a nurse to the doctor.

- Perhaps you are wrong. - Retorted Lindsay.

So, you are awake! – Cheered Astrid. – That's good, because we have news for you! She survived!

Who survived what? – Murmured Lindsay, while she turned to her side.

Your friend? Miss Jenny? - The nurse's voice gave away her slight confusion.

That had a sudden effect on the long haired woman. She immediately sat up, tried to hop off from her bed, while constantly speaking. - So she is okay? Can I speak to her? She needs anything? Can I ...

Astrid pushed her back to the bed. - She is still sleeping, and she needs it. It will take some time for her to recover, but she will be okay. And you promised something ...

Lindsay quickly laid back into her bed, turned to her side, and tried to arrange her blanket as it was, before her attempt to leave the room. - I'm sorry! Excuse me! I apologize! My bad! - She pounded.

- Control yourself, please, otherwise we will need to sedate you. But you are funny, when you are riled up like that.

Excuse me, it's just ... Can I at least hug you? - Lindsay found it increasingly harder to speak, as she began crying.

Of course. - Astrid gave her a hug. - But you should say thank you to doctor Eckart, and your friend, when she wakes up. He treated her, and Miss Jenny did most of the work, he just provided support for her. Oh, and wait with this until morning. All of us could use some sleep now.

I understand! - Sighed Lindsay. - Then good night, doctor Astrid!

- Good night, Miss Lindsay!

* * *

**In the next Chapter, Lindsay will find out what she has become, or perhaps what she was al along, while she realizes that Linus is not what she thought about him, at first look. How can the young woman handle this revelation, and her new, uncontrolled ability? Where did she got it in the first place? Did Heiter did something to her? Something more personal than the centipede, that is? Or it was someone else? Can she find the help, she needs?**


	4. Waking the sleeper

**Lindsay finds out what Linus really is, and what is he doing, while she learns about her new skills too. What will she do with the new information, and how will she cope with her internal changes? How did she got it in the first place? Heiter did something _more_ to her, than the obvious, or it was something - Someone? - else? Then there's Jenny, who haven't woken up yet. Can she handle the new environment, and everything that's happened to her?**

* * *

When she woke up, Lindsay felt a huge relief, as she thought about Jenny. Her friend was safe now, an it looked like the rest will be a lot easier. She had to occupy her thoughts with something to fight off the boredom, when she heard knocking on her door.

When she said, the visitor can come in, she saw Linus with two huge sports bags. The man almost dragged them trough the room, then he put them near the wall, and sighed. It certainly looked like those are for her, but she had no idea what's inside them.

If I do this a few more times, I can go body building, or weightlifting, you know. - Said the man, while moving his arms a bit, to relieve their numbness.

What's inside them? - Lindsay inquired. - They sure look like heavy.

Don't worry, It's not a bomb. - Linus retorted. - These are books. All kind of books, in fact. I thought you **may** get bored while you are here ... - He slowly turned away from Lindsay. - I certainly don't blame you for **that one**. I would be bored to death by myself, if I were you.

- I'm **not** bor ...!

- Sure you aren't! Anyway, I picked a lot of different topics, so you might find something interesting. If you are interested in a particular subject, we can print you a library's catalog about it, and pick the book for you, if it's currently available. And I suggest you find something for Miss Jennie too, as she will wake up in a few days, at most, and she will get bored quickly. Especially so, if **you** are around her. People can survive a blood poisoning, but I'm certain, that they can't survive you.

_He delivers these insults like he is talking about the weather!_ - Contemplated the American woman.

As for the press, I am still working on a plan, don't worry. - The man continued. - You will have to be careful around those ones. If they want something from you, they **will** find you, and hunt you down, no matter where you are. While speaking, he imitated a handgun with his hands, he walked back to the door, and pretended he just got in. Then, he quickly checked the room, pointed at Lindsay with his index finger, while looking sideways, ran to the end of her bed, and took cover there. When Lindsay leaned forward to see what's he is doing there, he suddenly stood up, pointed his "gun" at Lindsay's face, and "shot her".

Lindsay tried not to laugh at his performance. - You never sleep? - She asked.

I can sleep more than enough in my grave. - Said the man, in a bored tone. - Just make sure I will get a nice headstone. Something like this: **"Here lies Linus. Put into the ground by Miss Lindsay"s feather-brained ness."**

Lindsay tried to say something, but she held it back. - _No, this time, he won't do it, it won't work for him._ - Do you have a few minutes?

Linus glanced at his watch. - A few, so make it quick! He sat into Lindsay's wheelchair, mid-sentence.

Hey! That's mine! - She exclaimed.

So what? - That mocking tone again. - It's not like you are currently **using it**, right? So I decided to ... borrow it from you. I hope you won't sue me over this. You, Americans would sue your own cat, just because it ate the meat you bought for yourself.

Lindsay decided to let the insult come and go. - Yesterday, you tried to make me angry, to distract my thoughts from Jenny. To make it easier for me. Right?

Yes. - He became very cautious.

Those emotions you are so strongly exhibiting ... - Continued the woman. - ... those aren't real ones! You are acting, so you can hide behind them!

I know that your kind is dangerous. - He began to move the wheelchair back and forth with his legs. So I have to use the ... appropriate defense.

My kind? - Lindsay was very curious about this. - You mean Americans?

- No, I mean the ones like you, specifically. The ones who can detect emotions, like you do! Sometimes thoughts too.

Lindsay stared at him, with her mouth wide open (she always did that, when she was shocked). - What? I can't detect ... - Lindsay exclaimed. - I mean, I wasn't able to do this thing before ...

Do you ... need **something** into your mouth, my lady? - The man asked, with amusement. - I can pay to a very handsome man, to visit you, and ...

What? - Lindsay sat up, as she was barely able to repress her anger. - _He is changing the subject! Well, this won't work for you, pal! I have to calm down ..._ She took deep breaths, and tried to relax. When she was done, she asked again the previous question.

- As I know, this ... thing you are doing can't be learned, or "built into someone". You are either born with it, or you aren't. If you are, you will have it.

But I haven't got this, before **that**! - Lindsay was totally confused. - Are you **sure** this can't be given to someone?

If Heiter managed to ... outfit you with it, then it's a real shame that he died. - Linus said that more or less to himself.

What? - The woman felt her anger flaring up again. - _I have to stay calm._

Just wondering. - The guy said. - But if you haven't got this before, then **something** must have happened to you in that house, that gave you this.

_I have to find out what's this!_ - Lindsay's thoughts were racing. - Have you met others? Ones ... like me?

Yeah. - Linus's face became expressionless. - They were stronger than you, I think.

You mean this ... ability was stronger in them? - Questioned the American.

- Yes. One of them, in particular was exceptionally ... bad news. She used it in a campaign, to predict how the masses would react to something. What the people would like to hear, and what they absolutely refuse. She was able to anticipate my moves, by watching some of my interviews. She always knew where to hit. But I digressed ...

So this ... disdain you feel for me ... It comes from this? - Lindsay thought she found something there.

Yes! It's because I know your kind! - Linus stood up from the wheelchair, and began pacing in the room. - I know what they are capable of! I know what they can do to us! How they manipulate us!

- They do that sort of thing?

- Most of them don't. - Linus looked around the room, like he was making sure there wasn't any listening devices around. - But a few do! And one of them is enough to cause a disaster, if he or she wants to.

So, you aren't like me? - Lindsay was processing what she had heard, but she was eager to learn more about this.

- No, I'm not!

- But, as I said earlier, you can hide your emotions. How can you do that, if you don't have this ... ability?

- Masking is a completely different skill. That **can** be learned by anyone, with enough dedication, and practice. The thing is: I have it, because I **learned** how to do it, but I can't do what **you** are doing. You can't hide yourself, but you **can** learn it, if you want to, just like anyone else. That gives you an ... advantage.

He is telling the truth. - Lindsay thought. Suddenly she became very sleepy, which almost resulted in a yawn, but she was able to stop it in time. She got used to this, as opening her mouth too wide would pull on her scars.

There it is! - The man recognized it, apparently. - You people always do this! It seems you get bored by yourselves.

Lindsay was too tired to care about the insult. She just wanted some sleep. - Excuse me! I think I could use some sleep ...

I understand. And you need it too. - The man showed concern for her. - If you need something, you can contact me. Just tell someone you would like to speak to me, and they will handle it. Now, if there is nothing else ...

Lindsay sat up. - Linus! You **do care** about me, and Jenny!

- No, I don't!

- You are a liar.

- It took you **this long** to figure that out? - He smirked.

* * *

After a brief sleep, Lindsay began to peek into the books she received. Some of them were about different countries, adventure books, and the like. She put them away for Jenny, as she knew she likes these kind of things. One of them, on the other hand was about psychology, which caught her attention. After a thorough search, she found what she was looking for. Or so she thought. The entry was about sensitivity. This prompted her to think about her "new self", drawing comparisons to the statements of the book.

She always liked animals, that was true. This made her to remember that Jenny was totally different, as she never got along too well, with them. Strangely it was kind of one sided though. They liked Jenny too, but she never felt any connection to them. Sometimes she had feelings about people, yes. But it was rare, and sometimes she was wrong too. Jenny wasn't like that, though. She always was the "let's just have some fun, guys!" type. Perhaps this last thing made her that easy going. Lindsay always considered every step, if she had time for it, and she hated it, when she had to make quick decisions, while Jenny liked to just go with the flow.

Then, there was their taste in men. Jenny was always relatively quick to get into action, wile she always did it slowly, and carefully. She had to form an emotional connection with them, and needed a loving, supporting relationship, while Jenny was more interested in the physical side of things. That never meant that she just wanted to get laid, of course, just she wasn't against it, if there wasn't any reason not to do it.

Then she thought about their different stiles. Lindsay liked to wear mildly attractive clothes, so people would take her seriously, while Jenny preferred revealing outfits. (That's why she was in a short skirt, when they found the house.) She also liked it, when guys were chasing her around, while Lindsay was more annoyed by that. If she wanted to get a boyfriend, she meant it, and she found it tiresome to reject advances which were clearly for a "one night adventure". Jenny though, she loved it when men approached her, and sometimes she was willing to give in to them. Especially after breakups.

Lindsay gone over their fights about these, too. She always thought that Jenny just degrades herself with her behavior. And she causes needless suffering to the man, if he gets to feel more for her, or she changes her mind. Jenny always came up with the counter argument that Lindsay would like to get married to a man, before she is willing to even kiss him. Of course that wasn't true, but she had to know who she is dealing with, before anything happens. And she wanted only one, lasting relationship, not some short ones.

Then, there was their friendship. They had so different personalities, yet they genuinely liked each other. It was kind of strange though, that Lindsay always got the lead, even emotionally. Jenny just kind of reacted to whatever she did, that was the main reason, their arguments went as far, as Lindsay allowed it. She was able to control her best friend, even though she never thought about this, but now she realized that she can't deny it. She just **knew** the right buttons, which made Jenny do the exact thing she wanted her to do. **That** got them into Heiter's house, in the first place. - Lindsay got a bit angry at herself at this point.

She just knew that she never wanted to control her, or anyone else for that matter, but then the memories of their escape attempt came up from the dark recesses of her mind. There, she basically took the lead, as far as she was able. And where did that got them? Jap' died, Jenny almost died too, and it was just blind luck that I escaped mostly intact. Intact ... Well, Heiter could have killed me, us, with that scalpel if he wanted to. I don't even know Jap's name! - Her thoughts started to drift out of control.

She remembered her fight with Jenny, back in the States. She was the one, who got the leading role, even there. She remembered how they yelled at each other, then she lost control for a moment, and punched Jenny in the face. She never attempted physical confrontation until that point, and that punch was the one that pushed her over the edge. That was their only real fight. Lindsay remembered that the pain allowed her to regain control of herself, so she held back, while they were rolling around, struggling with each other. Jenny didn't, though. She gave into it everything she had. Lindsay were trying her best to avoid hurting her best friend, but also tried to defend herself, so she was really glad, when Amy pulled them apart.

Then she recalled the events after that, when she made plans to apologize to Jenny. She thought about nice gifts, wrote great speeches for herself, which she discarded as "not good enough", all for nothing, as Jenny just approached her, asked for an apology, and they hugged each other, crying. Well, the shortest route between **"point A"** and **"point B"** is a straight line, I guess. - She sighed.

She realized that she won't find out anything more this way. - _I have to find someone who can help. But who can help me with this?_

Her contemplations were disturbed by Dr. Eckart, who approached her, and called her by name.

* * *

Miss Lindsay! Miss Jennie is ready. - Said Dr. Eckart, with a smile.

Ready? Ready for what? - Lindsay immediately became concerned.

For waking up. - The doctor was thinking about something. - We thought it will be best, if you will be there to greet her.

Thank you, Doctor. - Said the brunette. - I certainly would like to be there, when she wakes up!

I meant it will be just you. - He was trying to find the right words to tell something.

Why? - Lindsay's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Considering what happened with you, I thought it would be best, if she can't see any of us, for the first time. - He scratched his head. - So you can bring her up to speed.

Right. I'm sorry about that. - Lindsay felt she is blushing.

- It was understandable, you reacted the way, you did.

- Thank you. Then, I think, I'm ready to do this!

Then we will take you over to her. I will be right back. - Then he left somewhere.

I will be at the door. - Said Dr. Eckart, while escorting Lindsay in her wheelchair. - You can call me in, when she is ready. Or immediately if there is an emergency.

- I understand.

She saw Jenny on her bed, when they entered her room. She was still sleeping, like the last time, but now she had different skin color. It was mostly normal. Lindsay called her friend by name, who started moving, and moaning, as she was waking up.

By the door. - Said Eckart in a muffled voice, then he hurried out from the room.

Lindsay watched Jenny as she fully came back. She tried to open her eyes, clearly searching for her friend.

I'm here Jenny. It's okay. - Said Lindsay, while trying real hard not to cry. We are safe now.

Jenny finally opened her eyes, and looked at her. - Where is here?

We are in a hospital, and they will help us. - She said in a reassuring tone.

Are you sure? - Jenny was still very confused.

- They helped me so far, and they say, they can fix our bodies to normal functionality.

If you are so sure ... - It seemed Jenny accepted her friends explanation.

I will call in Dr. Eckart. - Said Lindsay, with a smile. - He saved your life.

Saved? Why ...? - Jenny tried to remember something.

You nearly died. - Lindsay informed her, before calling in the doctor.

Hi doctor! - Jenny tried to smile. - I'm sorry I ... Just ... Sleep ...

It's okay, Miss Jenny. - Said Eckart. - You need to rest. You are still weak after all that's happened.

Okay. - Jenny turned towards her best friend. - Where ... You ...?

In the next room. - Said Lindsay, while holding back her tears. - Just tell someone you would like to speak to me, and they will take me here.

I will ... - A smile appeared on Jenny's face. - I just ... I think ... Sleep ...

She fell asleep. - Noted Eckart. - We should allow her to rest. She really needs it.

Thank you, doctor! - Lindsay felt really grateful on her way back to her room.

You should say thank you to Miss Jenny, not me. - Answered Eckart. - She did the whole thing.

- Maybe, but your support was invaluable too.

- Thank you, Miss Lindsay. - The German "parked her" in her room. - Now, you should go back to your bed and sleep. You need it too. I will get someone to help us out here ...

- Thanks doctor! I really need some sleep after all this. - Lindsay happily sighed, when she realized for the first time, that Jenny is alive, and well.

* * *

**In the next chapter, the two survivors can actually _talk_ about the events, for the first time. How will it go? Both of them suffered tremendous abuse, but can they sympathize with each other's suffering, or both of them selfishly wants the other one's support? Can they deal with the changes that happened to them, and get to know each other again? On the other hand, Lindsay finds new information about her "condition". Can she use it to rein in her ability, which starts to get out of control? Or it will dominate her for the rest of her life?**


	5. She, who fights monsters

**Now, that Jenny is awake, and she is getting better, the two survivors can talk about the events in the house, Heiter, and everything they endured together, for the first time. How will that go? Do they have the self restraint to avoid reopening each other's fresh, barely healed wounds? If not, can their friendship survive something like that, or it will end here, today? In the meanwhile, Lindsay gathers information about sensitivity, and how it's affecting her. Is it going to be enough to help her, or she needs someone - or something - else? If it's the latter, where could she find that? Or that person?**

* * *

Lindsay sat in her wheelchair, in Jenny's room, while her friend was laying on her bed. They frequently did this, since the taller woman woke up. After a quick lookaround, the former noticed that Jenny already began to feel at home, as some of the equipment now functioned as bookshelves, and such. This reminded her, that Jenny was always very practical. Her thoughts were interrupted though, by the latter's voice.

The time for my knee surgery is getting near. – She noticed the anticipation in Jenny's voice. – I'm a bit nervous about it, though. I want it, of course! I want to use my legs again, but there is always the thought that something might go south.

The only thing that's going south here, is the Danube … - Scorned Lindsay. – That self-righteous, "Who, if I don't?", douche bag will make sure that everything will be well and good.

I don't understand why are you so hostile to him. – Jenny's voice clearly indicated her confusion. – He is a very nice man, and he's really trying his best to help us out.

He's in it for his own gain. - Explained the long haired girl. - If **that** would be in his best interest, we would have ended up dead in that house. Or in this damned hospital.

That's what you think. - Chastised her curly haired friend. - What's the big deal, **if** he is like that, anyway? We get what we want from him, while he also gets what he wants from us. It's like doing business. He has something he wants to sell, we would like to buy it, and we have money to pay for it. So?

I knew a certain guy who committed suicide, while an insane, raving, German was staring at us, from a door. - Recalled Lindsay. - He was perfectly aware, that we will be at an enraged lunatic's mercy, if he does that, but he followed trough with his plan, anyway. His timing was perfect though, I give him that. A minute after he did it, some cops entered the house.

Not everyone is like that, Lindsay. - Answered Jenny with a smile. - I'm worried about you, though.

Me? - Lindsay gasped. - What's wrong with me?

You weren't this severe before. - Probed Jenny.

I weren't sewn into a guys ... and no one put ... into my mouth before. - Sneered Lindsay.

I understand. - Reassured her friend. - But Linus just tries to help us, and there's nothing wrong with that.

I don't help people for selfish reasons. - Lindsy was deep in her toughts, her voice got quiet. - I help, if I care for the person that needs my help, or I don't give a damn about him or her! But I'm not a cold-hearted, calculating, reptile-faced, chame ...

Linds'! - Interrupted Jenny. - There you go again.

There I go where? - Lindsay gave her a surprised look.

You are actually getting a lot worse than he is, whatever you think about him. - Explained Jenny.

Who? The apex predator of Germany's political system? - Mocked the shorter woman.

Yes. - Lindsay noticed the serious expression on Jenny's face. - He's actually trying to help us here, while you are saying you shouldn't offer help to someone who you don't know.

Why should I? - Lindsay paused to think about something. - Somehow I got this ability to copy people's attributes, and I absorbed Heiter's power. Made it my own!

You did **what**? - Jenny exclaimed.

I **learned** from him too. - Continued Lindsay. - I learned from him, that our world is a big experiment, and evolution is it's tool! The stronger ones exist only to destroy, or dominate the weak! Why should **I** make any sacrifice for anyone? Let the weak and the worthless make the sacrifices, I say!

Lindsay. You look like Heiter. - Observed Jenny.

_- Do I really look like him? Am I becoming something like him? _- Pondered Lindsay. -_ I would have noticed that, wouldn't I?_

Look, Lindsay. - Said Jenny. - I know you had that skill, which allowed you to detect people. Sometimes you were able to copy them too. But it never got this far! You **never** became someone else.

You knew about it? - Lindsay got agitated. - You knew about it all along, and somehow forgot to inform me about it? Is that it?

Why would I had to do that? - Jenny was confused. You were using it, constantly. I don't know what's it exactly, or how you were doing it, but you did it, all the time!

I did it? - Gasped the straight haired girl. - I never knew that I'm doing it. Hell, I never even knew that I even had it!

You didn't? - Jenny wasn't sure what to think of all this. - Then, how did you use it?

I don't know. - Lindsay shook her head. - But it wasn't this strong before. It's overpowering me, taking control. That last one? I felt ... disconnected from my body. Like it wasn't even mine! And I wasn't able to normally control it.

I'm not sure I even know you now. - Muttered her friend.

Jenny, I'm still the woman you knew. - Reassured Lindsay, but she was uncertain in what she said. - Like I went back for you, to Heiter's basement.

You did what? - Jenny's face was a mask of surprise. - When? He sedated us together, and we woke up together.

It's not how it happened, exactly. - Answered Lindsay. - I undid one of my restraints with my mouth, while he was busy, sedating you. Then I ran away, he chased me around with a sedation rifle, I ended up in his pool, and nearly drowned.

Really? - Jenny lifted herself up, on her elbows. - Then what happened?

The power went out. - Recited Lindsay. - I climbed out from the pool, and went down, to take you away from there. I managed to drag you out trough a window he broke earlier, then he shot me, and I passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up, with the two of you.

You should have ran away, and got help. - Commented Jenny. - We wouldn't be here, if you have done that!

And leave you with that madman? - Exclaimed Lindsay. - You **saw** what he did to that man! The one, he casually killed, just because he wasn't a mach? And you were there, when he almost exploded on us, when I spilled some water! By accident, mind you. I was afraid that he will go ape... again, and just kill the two of you.

He wouldn't have done that. - Muttered Jenny. - He wouldn't thrown out two matching subjects, just because he got a tantrum!

He was ready to kill you off, when he noticed you were sick, remember? - Asked Lindsay.

Now, you are saying to me, that you can see into the future too? - Jenny was barely able to manage her temper. - At that point, there was **no way** for you to know about that! If you have gotten help, we would have gotten out from the whole thing, unharmed!

I made a quick decision! - Lindsay also tried to hold herself back. - Bad calls happen to everyone.

Sometimes, yes! - Jenny was clearly angry now. - But for you, they **always** happen! **You** were the one who came up with the bright idea, to leave the car, and go look for help! **You** found the house! Then, **you** messed up the whole thing, by not killing Heiter in that basement! Or failing to do that, running the hell away, when you had the chance! But no! You know what? I think you deserved to get ... pumped into your mouth! It was quite amusing, by the way!

Really? - Now Lindsay decided to just let it all go. - You had plenty of opportunity to object, to any of it, and (for some weird reason) you didn't! You just followed me around like a little girl, crying for her mother! Oh, wait! You actually **did that**! In the basement, remember? **"I want my mom!"** You could have undid your restraints, then the two of us could have taken on Heiter, and end it then, and there. But no! You just cried like a little girl, who lost her favorite doll! You know, Heiter could have **really** done me (and the rest of the world, for that matter) a favor, by killing you, when he was talking about it! Then, he should have thrown you to the trash, where you belong, so I would be rid of you by now! Because, you were a pain in my ...!

Get out! - Growled Jenny. - Out of my room!

I'm going, don't worry! You yowling little mommy's girl! - Sneered Lindsay. - I'm better of without you, anyway. Who want's to drag you around while you are biting into her ...?

**Out!** - Yelled Jenny.

What's going on here? - Asked Dr. Eckart, from the door.

Nothing, doc. - Sighed Lindsay. - I was actually trying to leave, anyway.

Later, on the hallway, Eckart noticed Lindsay's sobs, though. - Are you all right? What happened back there? - He pointed back at Jenny's room.

You just witnessed the end of our friendship! - Cried Lindsay. - I messed it all up! I was so stupid!

Don't give up on it so fast. - Said Dr. Eckart in a reassuring tone. - I'm sure the two of you can patch it up, and soon!

I'm not so sure about that! - Sobbed Lindsay.

Do you want it to happen? - Asked the doctor.

Yes, I do. - Sighed Lindsay. - Of course, I do!

Then you should give her some time. - Said the doctor. - I think, she just needed to let all that accumulated stress out, and so did you. I think you will be able to talk about this, and settle it, when both of you had enough time to think about this whole mess.

Thank you. - Said Lindsay, while wiping off her tears. - I think, I will write her a letter. May I ... ask you to ...?

I will give it to her, of course! - Eckart gently touched Lindsay's shoulder. - I think you had a great idea there, Miss Lindsay!

You think so? - Smiled the woman. - Then, I will just get to it, right away!

* * *

Lindsay was busy in her room, writing a letter to Jenny, when the hospital's resident psychologist, Dr. Jens arrived. She quickly put away the pen and paper, and greeted her visitor. After the usual greetings, the woman initiated discussion.

Doctor, I'm curious about emotional sensitivity. - She started. - I have read about it in a book here, and I thought you might know something about it.

I heard about it, yes. - Mumbled the doctor. - The people who have it, have some great abilities.

So, you never actually **met one**? - Asked Lindsay.

No, I'm afraid not. - He scratched his head. - Although it might be, that I have met some of them, just I wasn't able to recognize them. They aren't some kind of alien, after all. They look exactly like us.

Ok, I understand. I still trust in your opinion, nonetheless, and would like to ask some questions about them. - Lindsay complimented.

How they get it, in the first place? - She continued.

Well, they are born that way. - The man started to explain. - All of us has the ability to detect, understand and process the emotions of others. For them, this is stronger, more controlled. The part of the brain, which is responsible for the process, simply works better for them, that is all. It's not some kind of extra function, or something, if you thought about it, that way.

Right. - Lindsay just thought about a comparison of sorts. - So it's like a sixth sense, or something, and works like our other senses do? If we don't use one of them, it gets weaker, while the others we are using, are progressively getting stronger.

You did some research, I see. - Smiled the man. - Yes, It works like that. If you can use emotional control to gain something, why would you resort to arguments? The former is universal, and it works on almost everyone. - Mostly. - While the latter does not.

Lindsay tried to go for her beanbag, which Astrid gave to her, wen she got well enough to sit in the wheelchair. She got used to it, as she found nothing else to actually **move**, and relieve her excess energy and stress. The man saw what she's trying to do, and brought it to her. When he sat back, Lindsay came up with her next question.

- You said, you never met any of them. But Linus did.

I'm not surprised he met at least one. - The doctor scratched his eyebrow. - In politics, they are the big predators, so it's also not a surprise that he is afraid of them. Maybe he is actually one of them.

No, he is not. - Lindsay reassured him. - He does not like them, at all, and **that** was an understatement.

Maybe he was just acting it up? - Smiled the man, like he knows some secrets.

I'm sure, he wasn't acting. - Answered the woman, while playing with her beanbag.

Really? How do you know that for sure? - The woman picked up the suspicion in his voice.

_Damn! I can't tell him, that I haven't felt anything strange around him, and the book clearly stated, that they can "feel each other", whatever that means. Now, that I think about it, what does it matter, anyway? This is not a live debate on television._

I'm not sure, of course - Smiled Lindsay, while passing the ball, to her conversation partner. - I just had a gut feeling that's all. Anyway, he said, that they manipulate and control us. Do you think they are doing that?

They are certainly capable of that. - Answered the man, while playing with the ball. - Most of them like to help people with it. They are mostly doing the same thing, I do, just without training. Which means they can't help with more complex problems, like mental illnesses, or personality disorders, unless they knew someone who had a specific one, and they learned what to do with it. But they can certainly manage the symptoms, if they want to. Some of them tend to outright manipulate though. They use their ability for their own gain, which can get them **very far** in the world.

_He feels some kind of respect for them._ - Thought Lindsay, while she began to feel a mild headache. - Do you think they can recognize each other just by using their ability?

As I heard, they can. - Said the German. - But, as I also said, I have never actually **met** one, so maybe I'm wrong in this.

_Then Linus was wrong, and I'm not one of them. Or, he really doesn't belong to them. Uhh, this is **so** confusing. On the other hand, this man seems to know a lot about them, yet he is always ready to admit, he is unsure about something. This just makes people respect his opinion about things. After all, if you know someone is gladly willing to admit, he doesn't know something, you will know that he is well aware about the limits of his knowledge. Unlike most people ... So if they say, they know something, you can be sure, they have some background with that topic._

You said, this ability cannot be taught, or learned. - Said Lindsay, coming out from her thoughts. - But you are a psychologist, so you are basically doing the same thing they are doing. Right?

Wrong! - Smiled Dr. Jens, while he passed the ball, back to the woman. - My ability is similar to theirs, but it works differently. I **learned** what to keep an eye out for, and I'm doing exactly that, consciously. Then, if I see something, I now what it is, because I already learned it. They though, they are using their skill subconsciously at best, and it's not even conscious at worst. They learn what they are detecting, "on the field", by a trial and error method. They just detect something, and find out what it is. This forms a connection, between what they have experienced, and what they know about it, so later, they can identify that same thing, if they run into it again. Also, I have to concentrate in order to not miss any fine detail, I might find useful, while they don't. It's jut comes for them, naturally.

I see. - Murmured the woman. - I also read that sometimes they can "integrate people", whatever that means.

It's not something specific to them, actually. - Answered Jens. - All of us copy something from people, we like. Mannerisms, phrases, beliefs, and such. The difference is, it's stronger for them. They can imitate people like that, even if they don't like them, or actually hate them. If they find something useful, they "get it", and later start using it, when they feel it's appropriate. They can do this on purpose too, if they want to. At least, if they had learned how to do it, that is. I think, that's not automatically "included into the package".

I get it! I think ... - Smiled Lindsay. - Linus also has an ability to prevent emotion-detecting. He calls it "masking", if I remember correctly.

**That** can be learned, in fact. - Said the doctor. - It's the same thing, some actors and actresses are doing, actually. They imitate the appropriate emotions for their role, and express them strongly enough to hide their own, true ones. This "jams the radar", so to speak, if you are the audience.

It won't work on the sensitives? - Wondered Lindsay.

No, it won't, I guess. - Replied Jens. - The stronger they are, the harder it gets to fool them with it.

_Right. I never had the ability to detect the personality of an actor or an actress, so I'm not sensitive after all, right? I know it's a weak argument, but at least I have **something**. But back to the subject, and quickly. This headache is getting stronger, and I still have some questions._

Ok, it's can't be obtained, but can it be improved, if someone already has it? - Inquired Lindsay.

It definitely can. - Came the doctor's reply. - The more someone uses it, the better it will get, to a certain extent. All of them have a threshold, and they can't go beyond that, I think. Also, It should improve faster under duress. When a lot depends on it for the individual, he or she will have it primed all day long. That kind of sudden, heavy use can improve it very quickly.

_So the time I have spent in Heiter's house, the constant terror and alertness did this to me? Yes, I had to watch him on full alert, all the time, in case he makes a slight mistake, which I can use to escape from him somehow, but still ... **That** alone won't do it, right? Or I'm wrong, and it was really him? This headache is killing me!_

If they are **that** good in controlling others, their ability can control them too? - Contemplated the woman. - I mean, from inside?

I never heard about such a thing, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. - Said Jens, cautiously. - Emotions are subconscious and the brain's conscious part has to hold them back, if you don't want to express them. The stronger the emotion, the harder to repress it, so it could overpower them. In theory. In some way, it actually does it too, as they feel a strong urge to help people, or to manipulate, sometimes both. Most of them freely express the former, while holding back the latter. Helping others involves some kind of manipulation, after all. That way, they can satiate their urge, and do some good in the process.

This sounds like a very good thing to have. - Praised Lindsay. - Does it have any negative effects?

It does. - The doctor was thinking about something. - They frequently get "overflows". The mind gathers information while we are awake. If something is urgent, it processes it, right away, and stores the other things. Then, at the next sleep period, it organizes them. If something is useful, it gets stored for long term, if something is junk, it gets canned. When we are sleeping, our brain "takes out the trash". Their mind can gather a **lot more** information though, so it needs to clean the house more frequently. This can cause strong headaches, sleepiness, disorientation, irritability, and such. They are likely to get distracted from the more everyday tasks anyway. Like they often forget about the tea, or the food, until the kitchen becomes a disaster zone.

_Yeah, I'm easily distracted, from everyday things, that's sure._ - Mused Lindsay. - _Like my tea often boils off, or I tend to burn the food. That's why I never liked to cook, in the first place. Sometimes I got those headaches, and "sleep attacks" as well, but those weren't this strong before. So, this still won't prove for sure, that I'm what I think I'm. But maybe I'm just trying to deny the truth here? I think the only way to find out more about this is to ask someone who knows one of "those people", or better yet, if I can ask one of them._ - She was interrupted by Dr. Jens.

Is there any particular reason you are so interested in this topic, Miss Lindsay? - He asked.

I'm just curious about them, that's all. - She felt the suspicion in the man's voice, but before she would have thought abut it, she felt she is going to fall asleep right there, on the spot. This produced a huge yawn.

Are you all right? - Jens asked. - You probably should get some sleep.

Yes, you are right. - Murmured Lindsay. - I think, I'm going to sleep for a while now.

I will get someone to help you back into your bed. - Said the man. He paused for a moment. - Just one more thing about the topic: being sensitive is like having brown, blonde, red, or "I don't know" hair. It's not a big deal, they are just different, that's all.

Maybe you are right. - Mumbled the woman, while she was climbing back into her bed, with some help. - Thanks for your time.

- You are welcome!

Lindsay fell asleep in her bed._ - I need to "categorize the information" I just collected._ - She thought.

* * *

**It looks like the two survivor's friendship is over, once and for all. But is it, really? Can they forgive each other, for what happened in that room, at the hospital, and patch things up? Can the former friends accept each other again, as what they have become, and get some much needed support? Meanwhile, their "pursuers" - in the form of the press - are closing in on them. Can they avert the incoming "disaster", or the whole world will hear about the events in Heiter's house?**


	6. After the storm

**Lindsay experiences another nightmare. This time, it revolves around the mean things, Jenny said to her during their argument. How will this affect her decision about burying the hatchet with her best friend? Can they do it, or it's finally over? Should Lindsay inform Jenny about her dream, or not? Later, the two friends has to deal with the press, to _finally_ get rid of that problem. How will it go? Can Linus offer any help to them? Can they explain all the strange things that happened around their momentary disappearance?**

* * *

Lindsay tried to sleep after the conversation, with Dr. Jens, but instead she found herself in a very restless scene. She walked on a narrow corridor, sometimes men and women - who wore some kind of weird uniform - walked past her, and saluted her. Their clothes were similar to the ones soldier's use - at least in movies - but these weren't real uniforms, Lindsay was sure about that. She wasn't an expert about military matters, but she was positive, that this isn't a regular army. She finally found a man who wore a sergeant's insignia, with a few others around him. She noticed - again - that the man's uniform wasn't normal, and the signs were also different than the ones, an army would use. At least she was certain that she never saw these kind of soldiers, not even in movies.

Report! - She roared.

The man cautiously informed her that a certain "Miss Jenny" escaped from them - again - so they wasn't able to **"collect her"**, but they found one of her men, and brought him in, for questioning. She noticed, that his companions slowly moved away from him while he was talking, like they were expecting, that something bad will happen to him. She felt only contempt for them.

Where is he? I would like to talk to him. - Aked the woman, which prompted the man to point at one of the doors. - I'll handle it. Someone, fetch me Dr. Heiter! Now!

Lindsay stormed to the door, she was pointed at, while she punched a man with her elbow, to get him out of her way. She did it while producing an angry "Rargh!" sound.

_I'm surrounded by incompetent, brain dead, **monkeys**_! - She thought, while going trough the door.

She found herself in a rectangle-shaped room. It's walls and ceiling had painted bars on them, which made the entire room similar to a cage. Actually, standing in it made her feel like, she really was in an actual cage. She found the man on a chair, at the middle of the room. She couldn't help, but notice the huge picture of herself too, at the far side of the room, which was staring at the occupant of the chair in a threatening manner. _Psychological warfare._ - She concluded. The fact that her face was the same on the poster as it was now - horribly scarred and disfigured - probably added a lot to the intimidation factor.

What's your name? - She asked the man, who refused to answer. - Actually, never mind! I'm not interested in your name. What I want to know is this: where ... is ... Jenny?

The man still refused to answer.

Answer my damn question! - Shouted Lindsay, while she started beating him up.

Her raging was interrupted by Heiter, who just entered the room. - It's about time, you dragged your lazy, slow ... here! - Sneered the woman.

Lady Lindsay? - Asked the surgeon. - You said I'm needed here.

Yes. - Nodded the brunette. - You see, this man won't cooperate, so I need your ... "truth serum". The strongest one.

On it! - Answered Heiter. He stepped to a table, at the far end of the room. Then, he took up a filled syringe.

What's in that? - Whimpered the prisoner.

That? - Asked Lindsay, with a grin on her face. - Ebola.

Wait, you don't want to ... - Exclaimed the man.

I don't, but Lady Lindsay does. - Answered Heiter. - As you may have noticed, she has some "anger management problems".

Watch your filthy tongue, Heiter! - Snapped the woman. - One more word like that, and I will erase you from existence!

That's what I'm talking about. - Whispered Heiter to the man, while covering his mouth with his hand.

Give him the damn injection! - Ordered Lindsay.

Heiter began advancing on the prisoner, who started protesting against it. - Wait, I will tell you! I will tell you ... - He began sobbing.

Lindsay got the information she needed, so she turned towards the security camera, and gave "it" the **"go ahead"** hand signal, then she turned back to her "quest".

See? Cooperation and teamwork is the key of solving every problem. - She smiled. - Now, that our business here is done, you are free to go. After you have gone trough the proper procedure, of course. Dr. Heiter can fill you in about it.

Heiter! - Said Lindsay to the surgeon. - Make me another centipede from him, and those others! Let's see how long this one will last.

What's a ... centipede-making? - Inquired the man.

Heiter will inform you about that, I'm sure. - Reassured Lindsay, while she walked towards the door.

By the way! That was distilled water in the syringe. - She commented. - You just betrayed your "Miss Jenny", for nothing!

Lindsay hysterically laughed, as she left the room, while the tortured man's screams came from the background. _That wasn't hard, after all._ - She thought on her way to her office. When she got there, she sat down and began to form plans about "dealing with" Jenny, so she can have them ready when she finally get's her. She was in the middle of her planning, when she received a call.

I'm on it, right away! - She answered.

When she arrived to an another room, the men in uniform were waiting for her, while surrounding Jenny. Lindsay noticed clear signs of a fight on the taller woman, which was proved by one of the men, who reported that "Miss Jenny attempted physical confrontation".

We meet again. - Grinned Lindsay at her "friend". - I told you, that insulting me is most ... unwise.

Jenny just stared forward.

_Ok, we can play this that way, if you want that!_ - Lindsay thought, while she slowly walked behind her.

_She is **still** ignoring me? **No one** can ignore me, or they will pay the price, damn it!_ - How dare you turn your back on me? - She yelled, and attacked Jenny.

Then, she walked back, in front of her, and punched her again a few times.

Ok, I had enough. - Commented the straight haired woman. - There is one last thing though ...

One woman came in with a big bowl, and put it on the ground.

_How do they know what I'm thinking about?_ - Thought Lindsay. - _Not that I'm complaining here, mind you. The more effective they are, the better._

What's in that? - Asked Jenny, in a nervous tone.

Can't you recognize it, by smell? You sobbing, little mommy's girl. - Lindsay mocked.

Please, don't do this! - Begged Jenny.

Bend over. - Ordered Lindsay, but the other woman just refused to do it.

I said ... bend ... over! - Lindsay ordered her again. This time, one of the men punched Jenny, which made her fall down on all fours.

Lindsay pushed the bowl in front of Jenny, with her leg, then walked besides the woman.

You know Jenny, I think you deserve to get ... pumped into your mouth. I think it would be quite amusing, in fact! - Said Lindsay in a chattering tone. - Then, she grabbed her best friends hair, and pushed the curly haired woman's face into the bowl.

Lindsay grinned, while she was listening to Jenny's muffled screams.

She woke up on her bed, in the hospital room, which was so familiar to her by now.

_Why did I do **that** to Jenny? I never wanted to hurt her, in any way! Ok, we had a bit of a falling out, but she is still my best friend! Does this mean, that I'm going to hurt her, sooner or later? No, I won't if I have a say in the matter! But have I, in the first place? It seems these things are outside of my control, and I can't do anything against them! Even if I **could** control it, how would I explain this to her? Should I keep this a secret, or get her involved? I think she should know what I'm capable of, now, but what if she can't take it? Or maybe our friendship gave me the strength to keep these ... **things** repressed? Maybe she can help me with it, if I inform her about it. **If** we can settle our differences, that is. I know, I really want that, but what does she wants? What if she had enough of me, especially the new ... me? No, that can't be! I have to give it a try, at least!_

Lindsay slowly fell asleep, with her thoughts. She hoped that this time, she won't experience another nightmare.

* * *

Lindsay was awake for some time now. She had a short, but restful sleep after the nightmare, then she put her mind to the task at hand: writing a letter to Jenny. It didn't go well - at least by her standards - as she barely made any progress. She canned a few letters - maybe five, she thought - already, because they "weren't good enough". She always found something to improve, or a different expression to use. Her work was interrupted though, by non other, than Jenny.

Hi Lindsay. - She immediately noticed the caution on her friend's face. - Can I come in? Or I came at an inappropriate time?

No, no, no! - Replied Lindsay with a smile. - I mean come in, please! I would offer you a seat, but as I can see, you already have one.

You mean, the wheelchair? - Smiled Jenny. - Soon, I will be rid of it, I think. My knee surgery comes in a few days, from now.

You mean, you will just walk out from the surgery? - Wondered Lindsay - Just like that?

No, of course not! - Laughed Jenny. - I will have to train my legs first. Get them stronger, and bring them up to speed.

I see. - Lindsay's face suddenly became serious. - Jenny, there is something else here...

Yeah, I know. - The long haired woman noticed the nervousness on her friends face. - Actually, I came to talk to you about something, but if you want to go first, I won't stop you.

Ladies first, you know. - Smiled Lindsay.

Aren't you a lady? - Gasped her friend.

Now, that you mentioned it. - Lindsay touched her own chin. - It looks like, I am. Damn!

It looks like there is only one way we can settle this. - Pondered the curly haired woman. - She extended her hand, with a closed fist.

Ok, I can take you. - Smiled the other woman. - On three!

Damn! - Exclaimed Jenny, as she got paper, and Lindsay got rock. - Again!

It's a 1-1. - Commented Lindsay, as she showed scissors, while Jenny got paper.

Here it goes! - This time, both of them came up with paper.

Ok, let's do it again! - Said Jenny. - This time, she got rock, and Lindsay got scissors.

You cheated! - Smiled Jenny!

Lindsay stared at her, with wide open mouth. - How can **anyone** cheat in **this** game? - She exclaimed.

You are asking **me**? - Complained her friend. - If I would know how to do that, I would have done it now!

Ok, Jenny. - Smiled Lindsay. - It's time for you, to admit defeat, and start talking. You came here to discuss something, after all, if I remember correctly.

Yes, I did. - Sighed the taller woman. - Ok, then! Lindsay, I'm sorry for what happened the last time we spoke to each other. I want you to know, that I never blamed you for anything, I was just very confused, you know. I just woke up in this hospital, the last thing I was able to remember was **that room**, with you, and passing out. I remember, that I wasn't able to breath properly, my whole body hurt, and it wasn't responding normally to me. And ... I know you may never forgive me for what I have said, that I said that you deserved to ... Well, I'm sure you remember what I have said. So, if that was the end of our friendship, I must accept that, and I won't protest. I just wanted to tell you, that I'm so sorry, and I still look at you as my best friend. And I will **never** find another friend, like you, who could replace you. I think that was all. I'm not good with these speeches, you know. This was my first one, by the way.

It was a pretty good speech, for your first time. - Complimented Lindsay. - Except the long pauses to think about what you would like to say, and the obvious nervousness.

I learned from the best, you know. - Smiled Jenny. - I just need some practice, I guess.

Who was that? - The straight haired woman jokingly asked. - The best politician in the entire States?

I haven't knew, that you are a politician. - Laughed Jenny. - Which party are you?

Neither. - Smiled Lindsay. Then, her face became very serious. - There is something else, Jenny. I wanted to talk to you about this one.

I'm listening. - Smiled her friend. - Let's see how a speech is properly done!

Ok. - Sighed Lindsay. - Here it goes! Jenny, when you lost consciousness in the room, I thought you died. Because of that, you probably don't remember how I reacted. I cried, and tried to scream at you to wake up. To check on you, but I wasn't able to do that, so I just shook your hand, to no avail. Then, when I processed that you are dead, I just cried for a time, and thought I should commit suicide. Later, the cops found me, us, and I decided to stay alive, no matter what, because you would have wanted that. Then, they said, you were dying, and from that moment on, I worried myself to the verge of insanity. You just laid on that bed, between life and death, and I was unable to help you, to do something, **anything** for you! Just as I was unable to help you in the house. I thought that if you can't make it, that will be my fault.

When they told me, that you will definitely survive it, I began to think about the ways I could make this easier for you. - She continued. - I was very confused and scared when I woke up here, you know. And I was very grateful to everyone here for saving my best friend. And to her too, for not giving up, and coming out of the whole thing, alive.

I know that what I have said to you is unforgivable. - Lindsay gulped, trying really hard not to cry. - So, if you never want to speak to me again, I can understand your decision. Just please, remember that I never meant it! Just my nerves were so worn down, that I lost control. So, the only thing left to say here is to ask for your forgiveness.

Of course I forgive you. - Replied Jenny. - After everything we went trough, it would be really stupid for me, to break up our friendship just because we had a bad falling out, so I forgive you, of course. The question is: can **you** forgive **me**?

Of course I can. - Smiled Lindsay. - You already explained why.

Both woman broke into tears, as they tried to hug each other. They managed to do it, with a little difficulty, as Lindsay leaned out from the bed, and Jenny did the same with her wheelchair. They remained in that uncomfortable position for a moment, then they leaned back to their respective places. Lindsay to her bed, Jenny into her chair.

Lindsay tried to tell Jenny, about her dream too, but she wasn't sure, that it would be a good idea.

_I should tell her about it. She has the right to know who she is dealing with here, right? But, if I tell her, she wouldn't spend time anywhere near me, I'm sure about this. Not that she has much of a choice here, but that just makes things worse for her. Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Or ... Eh, just go for it, I guess! Let's just tell her, and we will see what happens!_

So, she told her about the dream.

I'm pretty sure, it just came from anger. - Reassured Jenny. - You wouldn't hurt me, while you are awake.

I'm not so sure about it. - Worried Lindsay. - I'm afraid, that I **will** hurt you, if something goes wrong.

You won't. - Consoled her friend. - I'm sure about it!

- But ...

Listen! - Said Jenny in a serious tone. - I'm a grown woman, so I can decide what I want. You warned me about your little ... issue, and I'm thankful for it. But, if I still want to spend time with you, that's **my choice**. You informed me about the potential risks, and I acknowledged them. Still, I want to maintain this friendship.

Thank you Jenny. - Smiled Lindsay, while wiping off her tears. - You are the best!

You are welcome! - Smiled Jenny. - Now, I think I will go back to my room, if you don't mind. I became pretty skilled with this thing, by the way.

You learned to wheel it, not long before you won't need it? - Laughed the long haired girl.

It sure looks like that. Now, bye Lindsay! - Jenny waved with her hand, then she prepared to go back, to her room.

Bye Jenny! - Smiled Lindsay. - She laid down for some rest.

* * *

Lindsay was in her room, busy reading a book, when Linus arrived, with Jenny. The straight haired woman immediately knew that something happened.

Miss Lindsay. - Began Linus. - There is a ... problem with the journalists. I can't keep them away from the two of you, for much longer, so we will have to ... deal with them.

Your plan is? - Inquired Lindsay, as she was sure, the man already came up with one.

First of all, we need one of you, who can handle these kinds of things. - He began his explanation. - Of course, both of you can do it, if you feel up for it.

Okay, I can do it. - Replied Lindsay. - Jenny, are you into this?

Don't look at me! - Exclaimed her friend. - I can't think that quickly, as you two can, but you know that. Better than anyone, actually.

Ok, it's settled then! - Smiled Lindsay. - I will go into the arena, but what can I use, once I'm there?

I already made preparations for this. - Explained the man, while he picked up Lindsay's bean bag, and began playing with it. - You two suffered a car accident on that road. At least that's what they know about it. You got a flat tire, you lost control of the vehicle, which gone off the road, and rolled down from it, right into the woods. That's why you **never** allow a woman to take the wheel.

That can't explain all of our injuries. - Replied Lindsay, deliberately ignoring the insult.

You are wrong, of course. - Smiled her partner. - When the ... accident happened, your head was smashed into the wheel, and you were knocked out. The next thing you remember is waking up in the demolished car, your knees were hurt, and you weren't able to crawl out from your vehicle. So you don't know what actually happened to your legs. You must have spent some time there, with the car, that's why you were in a pretty bad shape, when you were brought in here.

That won't work. - The woman slowly shook her head. - We left the car on the road, in perfectly good shape. Except for that one tire.

Let's just say, that I already ... took care of that little detail. I bought the vehicle, from it's owner, and crashed it at the appropriate place. - Explained the German. - The journalists already saw the wreckage, and it was ... adequate for them. I have to admit, I'm very good with these kind of things.

Wait, you actually **crashed a car**, in the woods? - Lindsay exclaimed.

No. - Replied the man cautiously. - A stunt man did. Don't worry about him, though. He wont talk. He knows that there are certain ... benefits for being on my good side.

I see. - Gasped Jenny. - What about the man, Heiter killed?

He got a heart attack, not long after he left his car. - Linus stopped to think about something. - Maybe that's why he stopped in the first place. He felt that something is wrong, and didn't want to cause a traffic accident, by driving like that. Responsible driving, you know.

I see. - Murmured Lindsay. - What about Heiter himself? He died in his own house, had he not?

Yes. - The man paused for a second. - Let's just say, that **someone** broke into his house, and they killed each other.

You mean, you want to claim that Jap' **broke into the house**? - Exclaimed the shorter woman. - That's a new low.

He is **dead**, right? - Wondered the German. - You can't help him anymore, so why bother? He, on the other hand, can help you! That was more, than what he did for you, in the house, if my information is correct. Like, he committed suicide, when you were mere second's away from being rescued?

Ok, fine, I heard you! - Growled Lindsay. - But I still don't like this!

No one asked you to **like it**, I asked you to **do it**! - Sneered Linus.

Right. - Sighed the long haired woman. - So, that will be all?

Yes. - Answered the man. - As long as they don't ask questions, we will be fine.

If they **do ask** something? - Inquired Lindsay.

- Don't answer!

Just like that? - She wondered. - I just tell them, that I don't want to answer that question?

It's actually a lot better, if you tell them, that you don't want to remember those things. - Mused Linus. - They won't press on, if that would mean, they would traumatize you even further.

Are you sure about that? - Asked Lindsay. She wasn't entirely convinced about it.

No one can be sure about anything involving **them**. - Answered the man. - But it's better, than nothing.

Right! Let's do this! - Sighed Lindsay.

Ok, then. - The woman caught a glimpse of nervousness on Linus, or she thought it was that. - Miss Jenny, I assume you want to stay out of this, right?

Jenny nodded, and the man promptly took her back to her room. Then, he came back, and informed Lindsay, that he will be right back, with the journalists.

Soon, Linus came back with the aforementioned press, and the interview was going well, and good, up to the point, when the reporters came up with their questions, and put them up to the German.

Lindsay tried to come up with a useful idea, which lead her to remember the **„they won't traumatize you further"** part. She tried to remember her time as the middle piece, the memory of Jenny dying… She cried.

Now, look what you have done! - Growled Linus to the journalists. – You just made her remember all those things, all over again! I think this interview is over now!

Some of the journalists tried to protest, which prompted him to an even angrier response.

- Listen! You are just traumatizing her further, and that's something I can not, and **will not** allow! Now, I'm sure you all got what you were looking for here, so there is the door! Leave!

The man waited, until they all left, then he let out a long sigh. - Damn press! That was a good one though, Miss Lindsay! Even I couldn't do it any better, I guess.

Lindsay wasn't able to process what she just heard, as her emotions were still completely in control over her body.

Miss Lindsay? - Asked the man. - They are gone, your performance is over, the curtain's are down.

Lindsay still haven't stopped weeping.

Linus finally noticed that the woman isn't just acting. - I see. It looks like the curtain's are **really** down. Listen! I will just go and get your friend, ok? She will know what to do.

He left the room, and soon came back with Jenny. The latter comforted her friend, while the man stood at the door, leaning against the wall, like he was trying to be sure, it won't collapse on them.

Do you think, it worked? - Asked the shorter woman, when she finally managed to get a hold of herself.

Yes, I'm sure. - Replied the man. - They will keep each other in check, so I don't think you will have any more trouble with them from now on.

They will help us? - Wondered Jenny.

Yes. - The German folded his arms, and began his explanation. - They keep a careful eye on each other too, so if one of them would come back here, and ask more questions, the others would jump on it, like starving hyenas to meat. I can almost see the lead news as: "The ... news channel, newspaper, or what have you were in complete disregard of two poor American tourist's feelings, and made them remember the horrific events they have been trough, all over again. And for what? For small bits of new and irrelevant information? We strongly condemn such reprehensible work ethics, and distance ourselves from them. Also, we are boycotting them, from now on." They won't risk something like that!

Then it's settled, I think. - Sighed Lindsay with satisfaction. - Please excuse me, but I would like to get some rest, if there is nothing else we should discuss right now.

No, I think there is nothing else. - Mused the man, while he turned to the taller woman. - Miss Jenny? Would you like me to take you back to your room? And I should send someone to help Miss Lindsay back into her bed, I guess.

Thanks, but I can handle it. - Replied Jenny with a smile. - I learned how to wheel this thing. Well, to some extent, at least.

Some help would be nice though. - Said the shorter woman. - I still can't use my legs, you know.

As you wish. - Replied the German. - I will take my leave, then.

Linus! You should apologize! - Scolded Lindsay.

The man stopped, and turned back at the door. - Apologize? **For what?**

- For the lie.

- **Which one**? - The man asked back, with a grin on his face.

Lindsay just smiled at this kind of shamelessness, and did a face palm. Then, she said goodbye to the man and her friend, and eagerly waited to get back into her bed for some much needed rest.

* * *

**In the next chapter, we will "fast forward" a bit, to the point where the two friends had gone trough their surgeries, and they are ready to leave Germany, and go back into the States. But - unbeknownst to them - the place they left won't be the same again, as the two girls who got kidnapped by Heiter, basically died in his house. They are vastly different persons now. How will this affect them, at their new - old homeland? How can they fit in there? How will they react to their former, unchanged acquaintances and friends? Also, what about Jenny's parents? Can they offer some help to their beloved daughter? We will also find out, where Lindsay's parents are.**


	7. Back to the unknown

You got everything ready? - Asked Linus from Lindsay and Jenny. The two American women were preparing to depart from the hospital, and by extension, from Germany too. They already packed the few things they had, which obviously wasn't much, as they haven't got anything left, when they were rescued from Heiter's house. Saying farewell proved to be difficult for them, though. A lot more difficult than they expected, as they really got close to the hospital staff, during their stay. They had so many reasons to be grateful to them, as they cared for them during the worst part of their lives. They gave them back their normal functionality as best, as they were able. Both Lindsay and Jenny wore removable partial dentures, because they decided to go without implants for a time. Lindsay was able to sit normally again, and both of them were able to walk, even if it was sometimes a bit erratic. Their knees got tired after relatively short exercises, and they often felt pain from them, but the doctors informed them that it's going to happen, and it's normal. Their legs just needed some time to adjust and heal, after their surgeries.

After the usual procedures were over, the friends were really ready to leave.

Wait, I forgot my bean bag! - Exclaimed Lindsay, as she "ran" back for it. - I really needed it a lot of times, and it was very helpful. I will be back in a minute.

I know that women need **a lot** of time to get prepared for departure, but **this** is over the top. - Mused the German, when she got back. - Can we actually **go now**? Or is there something, **again**?

We can go, don't fret so much over it. - Smiled Lindsay. - Oh, and thanks for the cab, by the way.

You are welcome! - Replied the man. - I shouldn't let **you** drive anyway, considering what happened **the last time**, you know.

That wasn't my fault! - Growled the straight haired woman. - And you know that, as well, as I do. Perhaps even better.

Whatever. - Dismissed the German, while he grabbed their luggage. - Let's go!

Actually, I'm glad that things worked out for the two of you. - Linus started it all over again in the car. - Otherwise we would have got ...

... Bombed to oblivion. - Amended Lindsay. - I know.

I'm sure you do. - Replied the man. - Because your kind ...

... Is dangerous. - Continued the woman. - I heard that one before.

See? - Smirked the German. - I **told you**, that your kind can read people, like they are some kind of book. You are already doing it!

Jenny was somewhat confused about the whole conversation, as she wasn't able to follow it. She mostly felt real hostility from those two, but she noticed that they actually got along very well. She was able to detect emotions of course, just like everybody else, just not on **that** level. She never actually needed it after all, as she usually solved all her problems logically. Now, her pondering was interrupted by the driver, who informed them, that they are at the airport.

Ok, then. - Sighed Linus. - We made it, **and** we haven't ended up being sewn together, which is very good, all things considered. **Especially** that I'm with the two of you.

You need help. You are ... - Sighed Lindsay.

- ... A sick man. **I know!**

Jenny just shook her head, while smiling. - Can we go now? - She urged the other two.

Actually that's a great idea, Miss Jenny. - Smiled the German, then he pointed at Lindsay. - The sooner you get **that woman** out of my face, the better.

I won't miss you either. - Murmured the insulted woman.

When Linus gave them their luggage, and it was time to say goodbye, Jenny turned towards the man. - Thank you! For everything you have done for us. - She smiled.

Don't mention it, Miss Jenny. - Replied the man.

Thank you. - Said the shorter woman. - Even if you did it for your own reasons.

It worked doesn't it? Isn't that what really matters? - Came the answer.

Would you tell me the **real** reason, at least? No lying this time. - Inquired Lindsay.

Fine. - Sighed the man. - If this whole thing would have collapsed on us, **anyone** could have used it against me in an election campaign. It's not that hard to win a landslide against someone, who single handedly managed to ruin the country's tourism industry. Besides, this is what I do, anyway. Someone else makes a huge mess, then I swoop in, and sweep the whole thing under the rug.

Are you implying that we were a mess? - Gasped Lindsay.

When they took you to that hospital, **you pretty much were**. - Replied the German.

I see. I kind of ... - Began Lindsay.

... Walked into that one? Yes, you did. - Smiled the man.

I think you handled these "fights" as some kind of sparring. - Pondered the straight haired woman. - Some kind of training for the real ones.

You have talent in this, Ma'am. - Smiled the German. - Yes, I thought this was a ... friendly competition. After all, you can't become a candidate here, so there wasn't anything at stake in these. On the other hand, if something works well on you, it **might** work on someone else too, who can be. And I learned some "new moves" too, as an added bonus.

I hate to interrupt anything, but we should get going. - Appended the curly haired woman.

Right. - Nodded her friend. - I would wish good luck for you on that election, but you don't rely on these kind of things.

Exactly. - Nodded the German. - Just one more thing! We ... recovered your belongings from the hotel, and they are loaded onto the plane. You will get them back, when you arrive to the states.

Thank you, sir! - Praised Jenny, then she gently touched her friend's shoulder. - We **really** should get going.

So they said their goodbyes, boarded the plane, and embarked on the journey back to the States, their homeland.


End file.
